lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tails
Tails is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Miles Prower, better known by his nickname, Tails, is an anthropomorphic fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day, however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. Dimension Crisis Sonic Dimensions Tails was first seen with the other members of Team Sonic (excluding Sonic) being captured and ambushed by Doctor Eggman outside of lab. Sonic then quickly distracted Eggman allowing him to free Tails and the rest of the team. Tails then witnesses Big the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Knuckles the Echidna get sucked into another portal, thus prompting Sonic to ask him to try to think of a plan. Tails then helps Sonic throughout the Metropolis Zone by sending him the Tornado. Tails later appears in the rift loop telling the team that Eggman has used the last Emerald to rebuilt the Death Egg Zone. Once arriving and defeating Eggman, Chaos will appear, and knock the Device out of Tails' hand and absorbed it. During the battle, Tails distracts Chaos, only to receive a transmission from Amy Rose who gives Sonic the final Emerald, allowing him to defeat Chaos. As the Death Egg begins to get destroyed, Sonic blasts Amy into a rift loop, before being followed closely by Eggman. Sonic and Tails then enter the rift loop, leaving their fate unknown. Quests * Tale of Tails Trivia * He is voiced by Colleen Villard, who has voiced him in the Sonic Boom animated series and all Sonic games released since 2014. ** Villard is credited with her maiden name, "O'Shaugnessey". * His actual name, Miles Prower, is a play on the common phrase "miles per hour". * Whenever Sonic rides the Tornado, Tails will be seen piloting it. * Tails' model in the game when you see his NPC has a few differences from the Sonic games. His eye color in the game is a bit darker than normal. His shoe design is also a bit off, and are a bit smaller than they should be. Gallery IMG_1029.JPG 6toRnDIzjPAwVtKT33W2S2PcerqMLpJPDRrZymicwNU.jpg LEGO Dimensions Image 3.PNG 15025381 1800289986923089 1809317976330651166 o.jpg SonicCrew.png TailsWithSonic.jpeg IMG 1328.JPG Robin and Tails.jpg Screenshot 20170911-225314.png Screenshot 20170911-225300.png Screenshot 20170911-225254.png Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Male Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Animals Category:Videogame Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Short Legged Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads